C & C: RA2: Eastern Theatre: SEA: Part 1
by Gabriel Syme
Summary: Right, here's the first part of my C&C story. We all know Red Alert & its sequel talk about the West. But what about the East? Here's my version. It's still under construction, but not to worry: it will be finished. :)
1. Prologue

_(Author's apology: the dialogue in some parts is in Singlish, the local slang. I know this will offend numerous people, especially those in Singapore that promote good english, but, I don't think that the Chinese at the time of the Japanese Occupation ever used the Queen's English {except the one's trained outside of course.})_   
_(Note: Although I am trying to make most of the scenes in this story are as real as possible, some are not, as this story is firstly a light comedy, and secondly, some of the actions mentioned here are impossible, IMO, in real life. But bear mind that this is a story, and is thus, not true.)_   
  


**1942, Singapore, Chinese New Year's Eve, somewhere in Bukit Merah, 0800 hours**

"Mummy, mummy I'm scared." 

"Don't worry lah boy. Mummy will always be here to protect you." 

"But mummy, I listened to the radio hor and there was something about fighter planes, and Japanese, and british dying, and................. 

"Aiyah, shut up lah! And stop listening to the radio lah!" 

Mrs. Lin had a hard time that day. It was the eve of Chinese New Year, and she was supposed to be preparing for the coming festivities. However, for some odd reason, the public was asked to stay in their homes and to hide in the air raid shelters that were built underneath their homes. This was very odd. Why do such a thing on a day before an auspicious event. However, her mother thought otherwise... 

"Aiyah, I'm telling you lah, something is not right. I can feel it in my bones." 

"Wah lau, will you stop talking about your bloody bones! I already scared lah!" 

"Don't speak to me like that ah! I'm your mother! Anyway, I feel bad luck today." 

"You and your bad luck ah!" 

Suddenly, the ground started to shake, the Lins quickly huddled together. Only the two Mrs. Lin and Ah Lin (the boy) were in the shelter at that time. Mrs. Lim's husband was in Malaysia fighting the Japanese. Because of this, he couldn't make it for the Chinese New Year. However, he promised that he would try to go back to Singapore. 

Suddenly, the ground stopped shaking. 

"There! You see ah, there's nothing to worry about hor!" 

"But I still feel there's something wrong....." 

"Aiyah, shut up lah! Lets go and go get the house ready fot the Lunar New Year." 

The Lins left the air raid shelter and went up into their shop house. However, Ah Lin looked out of the window and cried out aloud." 

"Mummy, there's a huge shadow!" 

"Where ah.... What the , ahhhhh!" 

Just then, a payload of napalm and landed on the Lin's shop house, and within moments, the house, the Lin's shop, and the occupants of the building, were all smashed out of existence. 

The Japanese had come. 

**6 YEARS LATER :**   
**Emperor's Palace, Tokyo, 1600 hours**

"Ohayogozaimas, you majesty. I give you my most humble greetings." 

"Ah, greetings Tango! Do you have any good news for me ? 

"Little my Emperor. The West had refused to lift the sanctions on our country, and the Army is having a hard time dealing with the Communist guerillas. In fact some were said to have been sighted in areas quite near to Tokyo." 

Emperor Hiriohito sat on his throne worried. He could just remember how, just 8 years ago, he managed to lay hands on Manchuria, and rename it Manchukuo. Then, just two years after that, Japan seized Singapore, a small port in East Asia that was very vital, as it was a very strategic and important port. And, in about just few years, they expected to forge a Japanese empire, something they had always dreamed of. 

However, they had not reckoned without the the powerful might of the British Empire. Within days, their powerful naval, aerial and ground forces dealt significant blows towards them. Within moments, significant areas were lost. 

Then, just a year ago, an atom bomb was dropped on Hiroshima by a British bomber. Japan quickly surrendered. And all that Hiriohito was left with was Japan. However, he knew that, some day, a new Japan will arise again, and rebuild its once great empire, and have its revenge against those who crushed the once mighty Japanese empire....... 

"Your Majesty, their is a huge force of civilians outside the palace! They have massacred the Guard, and are coming directly for you. There are too many of the too take care of!" 

"What happened to you Musashi! What happened to you? He did this to you?" 

"Your Majesty, we have no time, we must evacuate.............." 

Just then, the palace doors burst open, and an army made up of countless civilians came out. Musashi, Tango, and the emperor's guards drew out their samurai swords and pistols, yelling "Banzai!", and rushed towards the crowd, waving their weapons in their hands. 

In reply, the civilians, with their sticks, pistols, frying pans, knives, captured machine guns, and other rather exotic weaponry charged at the Guard, shouting phrases like "For the People!", "For the Soviet!" and, "For Japan!", charged at the Guard. 

Despite the Guard's extreme training, they were not capable of dealing with mass armies on their own. For, within moments, the Imperial's last stand against a wave of brave revolution was nothing more than a few guards, dedicating their cause in the name of honour, and living it, till death do they and their values part. 

The Guard now completely annihilated, their remains desecrating the palace, as an Emperor started to bend low. 

The mass of civilians hadturned their eyes to the Emperor. 

**And 20 years later, at No.10, Downing street, 1200 Hours**

"Sir, the Prime Minister of Malaysia, Tuanku Abdul Rahman, wants so speak to you. He say's it is rather urgent." 

"Thanks dear. This is Harrisford." 

"Ah, selamat petang William!" (Good_ evening, William)_

_"_Yah selamat petang Tunku! Apa khabar ?"( Yes, good evening Tunku! How's thing's!) 

"Ah, yes Prime Minister, I'm getting to that. I no not why, but, my general's have detected that a huge naval force is surrounding Malaysia from both sides. And, to the north, a huge army, probably Thai, Vietnamese, or even Chinese seems to be coming through." 

"Ah you sure about this Tunku ?" 

"Yes Prime Minister." 

"Uh, I'll get back to you." 

Prime Minister Harrisford switch his call to a British outpost which was situated somewhere, in Malaysia. 

"Hello, General Tom, is that you?" 

"It is sir, and my reconnaissance planes have detected a huge force of Japanese troops coming in from the North. Also, the Japanese Naval and Aerial Force is surrounding Malaysia from both sides, and, some of the planes in the aerial force seem to look like World War 1 warplanes." 

"That does it. I'm calling Tokyo." 

"Will do." 

William pondered over the recent turn of events and then called the Japanese office. He felt a sense of deja vu. 

"Harro! Chairman Taro reporting!" 

"Taro, what's the meaning of this ? If it's not the Russians, or the Chinese, or the Cubans, or the Libyans, or Vietnam, it's now Japan! What the hell is wrong with you commies!?" 

"Mr. Prime Minister, I do not understand. Just what could you be talking about ?" 

"Don't lie to me Taro. You had better call off your forces now! You hear me call them off! I repeat call them.." 

Taro, had already put the phone down. 

"Tom, it's been confirmed." 

"Oh yeah, first its Romanov, then its Castro, then Mao, now its Taro. Who's next?" 

"It doesn't matter. Alert the forces at all of our bases in Malaysia to evacuate immediately, and to retreat to the major cities of the country to set up headquarters. Also, try and evacuate as many villagers as you can out of their villages and into these cities. I want a minimal casualty list. While you're at it, arm the cannons at Fort Dag and launch the conventional warheads stationed down there. I'll telephone Tunku and try to get him to help you." 

"You betcha." 

Tom immediately switch his phone to the line to Fort Dag. 

"This is General Tom, alerting all forces at Fort Dag ! We have code red ! Immediately launch Operation "Welcome Wagon" now." 

The British officer manning the computer used for launching the missile listened to the earphone is ear carefully. 

"Johnny 1, we are preparing to launch in 1 minute, immediately open the silo doors in 40..39...38...37...36..." 

The operative listened in to earphone carefully when, suddenly, he saw a knife dash right through all the way through a notice board above his computer. 

"Hey who di......uuhhhh...ooohh...arrgghhh." 

The black figure that stabbed the operative quickly left through the same way he got in, through the air shaft. 

"Johnny 1? Johhny 1? Do you read? You have to open the Silo doors now ! Johhny 1 Do you copy ! Johnny 1! Johnny 1!?" 

But it was too late. While conventional cruise missiles lack the power of its nuclear counterparts, they are capable of reducing bases to ashes within minutes. 

A sole survivor crawled out of the smoke and blackened remains of their base, wondering why he got himself in this mess. The only answer he received was "Banzai!!" 

Miles away, in the People's Revolutionary's Headquarters in Tokyo, Chairman Taro stared at the radar screen, enjoying the power of his fleet of suicide planes. Then, he turned to his right hand man, Take. 

"It is done Take." 

"No, my comrade Chairman, it's only begun."****

**Charlie proudly presents:**

** COMMAND & CONQUER:**   
**Red Alert 2**   
**Eastern Theatre**   
**Part 1 : South-East Asia**


	2. Chapter 1: the Hard Truth

**Charlie proudly presents:**

** COMMAND & CONQUER:**   
**Red Alert 2**   
**Eastern Theatre**   
**Part 1 : South-East Asia**   


Chapter 1 : The Hard Truth

**0800 hours, Allied Headquarters, Eastern Theatre, Singapore, 22nd June, 1978.**

The new commander walked up, in his office, to the comlink, where, General Lim Chu Kang, on the screen, awaited him. A tall, well-built Chinese of middle age and of English education, the General was none too pleased as he dealt out the situation to him, in pure Queen's English . 

"The situation is worsening day by day. Just a few weeks ago, the Japanese commie forces have been sending their units right into Malaysian soil. Now, only in this one week, three-quarters of Malaya remain as being part of the Free World. Just this yesterday, Tuanku Abdul Rahman had just been transported from his office in Kuala Lumpur to down here, where he is now residing in the Istana." 

Just then , an emergency comlink sounded and a video came out, showing Lieutenant Chua Yeow Huat, one of the adjutants who aided commanders during their campaigns. . 

"Sir, I have just received news that the Japanese have just taken K.L. and are now on their way to J.B., and then.." 

"And then what ?!" asked the General worriedly. 

"The Causeway, or maybe the Tuas Link, sir." 

"Damn! Damn these buggers !" 

He then turned to the commander. 

"Commander, your first mission is this: Protect the causeway! For your assistance, I am sending you one of Force 136's leading operatives." 

He then turned up his remote control and activated another screen, which showed a knight in shining armour, or rather, a man who was dressed in typical Singapore Army uniform, but looked quite sloppy. After all, he had an Ah-beng look to him, with his frizzy hair, large mole, and long fingernails. He seemed to be more of a heartlander than a soldier. 

"Hallo, ah. Mah name is Lootahnahnt Phua Seow Beng. I know that you are the new commander one hor, and I am here to help you one, lor!" 

"Commander, Lieutenant Phua down here, while uncouth, gung-ho, and speaks Singlis.." 

"Hey, brudder, want to fight is it ah ?! You have problem with my engriss one hor ?" 

"As I was saying, although he has a problem with english, he is our best operative so far!" 

"That's right ! I am the best in Singapore, and J.B, and some say Batu Pahat, and maybe the whole of South East Asia ! So don't play-play ah !" 

The screen then closed and the General turned back to the Commander. 

" Although I am putting one guy in charge of the Tuas link, I already suspect the Causeway to be their main target. Guard our Lion City !" 

"Sir ! Yes Sir!" 

**Meanwhile, at the same time....**

**The People's Republic National Laboratory, Location Classified , Japan**

Professor Kazuki was a small man, quite weak in strength, but made up for that we his incredible mind. He did not wear glasses, stereotypical of most eccentric scientist. Rather, he wore contact lenses. 

Before him gazed a towering shape, enshrouded in the darkness, with engineers, technicians, designers and scientists racing up and down. Indeed, this secret project was to be of immense use to Nippon. A by-product of an age and of an idea of a great man before him, Kazuki wandered in his thoughts before he was shortly interrupted. 

"Ohayogozaimas, professor." 

The Professor turned around and saw General Take, head of the Communist Imperial Japanese Army. 

"What is it you want ?" 

"Premiere Taro sent me here to review the Project." 

"Hmm, that Taro. Not to mention his odd name." 

"Professor, I know how you feel about us, but do not forget that we spared you because...." 

"Do you think I would let you use my technology, my weapons, my ideas for war purposes !? I am a man of science, not a warmonger !" 

"Ah, yes, but the Emperor treated harshly under his rule and made us fight a stupid war against so many foolish countries. Now, we have allies, and soon..." 

"And soon what ? Take over the world !!?" 

"Why, yes, Kazuki." 

Kazuki new he was wasting his time. He calmed down, though he let his angry face show. Take, on the other hand, commented on the structure. 

"Say, what is it you are building here ? A missile or something ?" 

"As I said a long time ago, we do not deal in nuclear arms!" 

"Then what is it !?" 

Kazuki looked up, and made a straight face. 

"You shall see." 

The menacing figure soon cast its shadow on the two men, as they left the area. 


End file.
